Patch Notes
Updates v 1.188.0 14, 2019 Update #New BG online: Kratos·Lily and SugarMom; #New Pet online: Kuro; #Fixed some description errors; #Updated rewards in Arena shop: Ryoma; #Updated rewards in Skinroom: Susan's「Love Envoy」and Saint's「Mech Sword」- (Switch to the Advanced Skinroom and swipe right to view.) v 1.187.0 07, 2019 Update #New Blood Awakening online: Hexa; #New Girls added into Work Place; #New LIVE card online: Caitlyn with Candy Girl Skin. v 1.186.0 28, 2019 Update #New Blood Awakening online: Silvia; #New Skin added into Skinroom: Anna's Insects Catching and Aquaris' Elf of Flower; #New System Adventure in Library: There are six in total and you can meet them accidentally when you are doing Campaign or Vending machine. Once you meet, please explore it on the menu or in the Library in time. v 1.185.0 21, 2019 Patch #Fix for Fish Scooping event's net store. v 1.184.0 21, 2019 Update #New BG online: Collins; #New Vows BG online: Vider and Balder; #New Pet online: Kuro; #New Awakening online: Nun; #New Blood Awakening online: Bidenty; #New Intimacy online: Susan, Zeta, Wraith, Zhi Yao, and Lydia; #Skin store update; #Fixed some description errors; #New skill design for Lightin; #Fixed the frame of Vows girls when sharing; #Adjustment of Hoder's stats; #Adjustment of window when you don't have enough skill points; #New style for the activities tab UI. v 1.183.0 14, 2019 Update #New BG online: CapsuGirl; #New Awakening online: Zhi Yao and CapsuGirl; #New Blood Awakening online: Priestess; #New Skill Skin online: Reo's Splendid Fragrance and Shirley's Heart Seeker. v 1.182.0 01, 2019 Patch #Unspecified. v 1.181.0 31, 2019 Update #New BG online: Lecia; #New Blood Awakening online: Boxer; #New Skin online: Cayla's Sleepy Sweety, Tula's Flower Poetry, and Reo's Prom Queen; #New LIVE Card online: Ninja; #Fixed some description errors. v 1.180.0 24, 2019 Update #New Awakening online: Tennese; #New BG online: Froslass; #New Skin online: Katy's Leisure Time and Hypatia's Xmas Beginner; #New LIVE Card: Fangirl's Beach Cheerleader skin; #Arena Playoff Registration time: January 31, 2019; #Fixed some description errors; #Traveller Shop refreshed. v 1.179.0 17, 2019 Update #New Blood Awakening online: Joan; #New Skin online: Ashely's Mountain Elf; #Fixed some description errors. v 1.178.0 10, 2019 Update #New BG online: Caroline and Cerberus; #New Vows BG online: Hoder; #New Awakening online: Veila and Cerberus; #New Skin online: Yenn's Helper; #New Live Card online: Aquaris; #New Intimacy online: King, Tokugawa, and Froslass; #New Chapter unlocked: Chapter 21; #New Function online: Vows in Institute; #Live effect for Gambler in Store; #New loading background of Hoder and another mysterious vows girl; #Optimized the speed when choosing girls in Arena; #Add CV and Voice in Girls' Introduction in Campaign; #Optimized "Sell" and "Use" in bag, you can type number now; #Optimized the maximum of Kitty's cats in Fantasy; #Search function was added in playoffs and friends battle; #New background of campaign online and part of the missions in Main Task transferred to the page of campaign; #Special effect added for the married girls when set them as Main Screen; #Optimized the use of VIP Ticket and Cheap Ticket, now you can use them directly in the vending machine. v 1.177.0 05, 2019 Patch #Fix for a glitch in Lucky Wheel Solar. v 1.176.0 03, 2019 Patch #Unspecified. v 1.175.0 03, 2019 Update #New Awakening online: Karatine; #New Skin online: Beary's Xmas Princess; #Live Card online: Hexa's Cat's Party. Old Logs 2018⏬ v 1.174.0 27, 2018 Update #New Blood Awakening online: Linky and Medusa; #New Skin online Kratos' Faithful Vows. v 1.173.0 ??, 2018 Patch #Unspecified. v 1.172.0 21, 2018 Patch #Fix for Activities crash issue. v 1.171.0 20, 2018 Update #New BG online: Reindeer; #New Blood Awakening online: Toys Girl; #New Skin online: Liklis' Xmas Dancer; #New Xmas interface; #Fixed some description errors. v 1.170.0 14, 2018 Update #New Awakening online: Bud Elf; #New Blood Awakening online: Lily; #New Skin online: Librarian's Xmas Prayer and Harley's Xmas Clown. v 1.169.0 07, 2018 Patch #Unspecified. v 1.168.0 06, 2018 Update #New BG online: Sandra, Zeta; #New Awakening online Nurse, Zeta; #Trophy Rewards added: level 8-10; #New Function online: Villa Extension (Dormitory), Photo Album (Library), and Scene Setting (Library); #Added Challenge mode chapter 6 and 7; #Fixed some description errors; #Masters can change background BGs by interacting with your background BG; #Optimized the display of the empty mail box; #Fixed the bug of Dracula skin Pumpkin Pie; #Fixed the voice errors; #Added Halloween stickers moving effect; #Balancing - Titania: Shallow Grass skill dizziness time 2s -> 4s, spell damage per level growth of 16 -> 24, Flower Dream skill reduces spell power per level growth of 6 -> 12, Flying Flower skill reduces armor each level of growth 1.5 -> 4.5, spell resistance reduction per level growth of 1 -> 3. v 1.167.0 28, 2018 Update #New BG online: Jyaku; #New Awakening online: Jinx, KM-Moe; #New Blood Awakening online: Werewolf; #New Skin online: Jinx' Detective and Androi's Gallant; #Fixed some description errors. v 1.166.0 23, 2018 Patch #Unspecified. v 1.165.0 22, 2018 Update #New BG online: Amira; #New Awakening online: Katie; #New Blood Awakening online: Sonya; #Fixed some description errors. v 1.164.0 15, 2018 Update #New Blood Awakening online: Pandaria; #New Skin online: Aegis' Chinese Cook and Hancer's Violence Angel; #New Girls in SX Vending: Ashely, Medusa, and Diva; #New Girls in Medium Vending: Yukimura and Faye; #Changed the Main background scene to winter scene; #Fixed some description errors. v 1.163.0 08, 2018 Update #New BG online: Gramin, Zashiki; #New Awakening online: Gramin, Jelly; #New Skin online: Dracula's Pumpkin Pie and Nobunaga's Slaughter Bride; #New Pet online: Hiyo; #New Dynamic Portrait online: Gramin; #Fixed some description errors. v 1.162.0 02, 2018 Update #New CV Voice System: We invited some well-known Japanese CV to GXB. When you visit the library, there is a Voice button added on the interface for girls in the library. New CV is shown on the bottom of girl's graphic and new voice in the Voice; #Conquest stage added: 51-56. New lap challenge is added too. You can start it after pass stage 56. Every time you pass a lap successfully, you will get rewards and new level decoration; #New skin online: Jelly's Bubble Illusion, Yonky's Blazing Dragon, and Werewolf's Tsundere Cutemon; #November Sign-in Reward: Slave Girl Skin of Meimi; #'Load on Demand Update': For more details, visit this link. v 1.161.0 25, 2018 Update #New BG online: Titania; #New Blood Awakening online: Fanny; #New function online: FAQ - Click the FAQ button to know more information about the academy~ #Fixed the wrongly display of some girls attack power. v 1.160.0 18, 2018 Update #New Blood Awakening online: Nagia; #New Skin online: Elisa's Tea Millet, Tennese's Magical Girl, and Talia's Courier; #Fixed some description errors. v 1.159.0 11, 2018 EP #Fix for Blood Awakening crash problems. v 1.158.0 11, 2018 Update #New BG online: Barbara; #New Awekening online: Tiffany; #New Skin online: Poppi's Shadow Cat and King's Voyage Adventurer; #New Sticker online: Love Confession; #Fixed some description errors. v 1.157.0 27, 2018 Update #New BG online: Irene; #New Awakening online: Ophelia; #New Skin online: Hexa's Cat's Party and Quinie's Sweet Candy; #Fixed some description errors. v 1.156.0 21, 2018 EP #Beary's awakening description fixed. v 1.155.0 21, 2018 Update #New BG online: Vivian, Cersei, Catherine; #New Awakening online: Beary; #New Blood Awakening online: Nobunaga; #New BG added into Medium Vending: Yenn; #New BG added into Tea Party: Yenn; #Skinroom refreshed: Tsundere Cutemon Skill Skin of Werewolf, Sunshine Girl Skill Skin of Guan Yin, Modern Rider Skill Skin of Chevalir, Summer Goddess Skill Skin of Hottie, Fury of Storm Skin of Blowie, and Poker Maid Skin of Gambler. v 1.154.0 14, 2018 Update #New BG online: Ryoma; #New awakening online: Anna; #New blood awakening online: Scythe; #New skin online: Scythe's Terrors King, Yuri's Mushroom Princess, Sisha's Shark Bento, and Jade's Candy Bunny; #New skill added into Haxie's Queen of Surf skin; #New girls intimacy added: Isabella, KM-Moe, Linky, Elvis, Jade, and Hexa; #New chapters added to Conquest: 46-50; #New sticker online: Fair Lady and Girl's Idol; #Revali added to Medium Vending Machine and Tea Party; #'Adjustments' on Kong Ke: Increase the damage of ult Upside Down, increase the effect spell power and attack increase and decrease of Dragon Slaughter, increase the lasting time of spell power and attack increase and decrease of Dragon Slaughter; #Golian: Increase the area damage of Straight Hook, increase the damage of Fishing Kind, increase the armor and spell resistance of Fishing Guard; #Yukimura: Increase the lasting time of black ball in Balls Shoot, increase the lasting time of Discord Sowing, increase the armor and spell resistance gained in MP Restriction, adjust the MP Restriction from 70 to 40; #As the sister of Kratos, Linky hasn't got the same status as Kratos. So we strengthened her and gave her a new reborn: Increase the damage of Warlord's Legacy, increase the crit and armor ignore of Battel Skill, Increase the damage of Resigned Strike; #Mitsuhide: Increase the damage of Feed Time, increase the hit rate reduction and lasting time of Feed Time; #Haxie: Increase the shield HP of Iron Skin; #Selene: Increase the buff lasting time of Sushi, increase the armor and spell resistance of Black Hole; #Yuri: The HP of mushroom increased; #Fanny: Increase the spell shield HP of Wind Strike; #Psychic: Increase the armor and spell resistance of summoned units. v 1.152.0 28, 2018 Update #New BG online: Liklis, Lydia; #New skin online: Liz' Blood Phobia, Donna's Gamble Saint, and Veila's Gifted Summoner; #Fixed some description errors. v 1.151.0 24, 2018 Update #Unspecified. v 1.150.0 23, 2018 Update #New awakening online: Flash; #New skin online: Pandaria's Dream Beach; #New display of girls collection pecentage in Library; #New art of married girl's cards; #Fixed some description errors; #Limited the time between sharing battle records. v 1.149.0 16, 2018 Update #New BG online: Claudia, Shirley; #New awakening online: Lily; #New blood awakening online: Kratos; #New skin online: Zoe's Beach Doctor, Priestess' Shining Idol, Wandy's Chopping Summer, Boxer's Lotus Queen, Scythe's Hades, and Guan Yin's Sunshine Girl; #New New season of Arena: 17/08/2018, GMT+8; #Fixed some description errors; #Added more acquirement method of girls; #Prolonged the time of group invitation link. v 1.148.0 10, 2018 Update #New BG online: Stephanie, Katy; #New awakening online: Archie; #New blood awakening online: Celeste; #New skin online: Celeste's Beach Saber and Blowie's Winter Fairy; #Add new BG in Medium vending machine: Puny, Zanny, and Kong Ke; #Add new BG in Tea Party: Puny, Zanny, and Kong Ke. v 1.147.0 ??, 2018 Update #Unspecified. v 1.146.0 03, 2018 Update #New BG online: Fear; #New awakening online: Himiko; #New blood awakening online: Ninja; #New skin online: Amber's Winter Amour and Lavia's Crimson Sun; #Add new BG in Medium vending machine: Mythra, Hynel, Nobuna, Pyra; #Add new BG in Tea Party: Mythra, Hynel, Nobuna, Pyra, Ilian, Masamune; #New intimacy of girls added into library: Boxer, Alice, Nono, Phoenix, Camila, Veila; #Hidden event added into campaign: After clearing the normal and elite campaign of each chapter, a hidden event (a capsule machine or a boss) will be triggered! Masters who have cleared all the campaign could trigger these hidden events by challenging them again; #The key obtained in the clearing of Chapter 20 for the first time is transferred to the hidden boss; #Optimization on Apartment: Now the requirement to unlock Dorm and House is changed. Clearing of Chapter 7 will unlock Dorm and Chapter 13 unlocks House. Villa remains unchanged. unlocked after clearing Chapter 20. In addition, now the girls don't need to be red 1 to live in the Dorm. House or Villa but the Dressing Table won't unlock until the girl reaches red+1; #Adjust the requirement to unlock Chapter8. Now Chapter 8 will unlock when you are level 51.(it was level 56 before.) ; #Optimization on Shield effect The normal shield that resists damage won't be immune to control now (but the shield that is immune to spell will still be immune to spell damage and spell control; the shield that is immune to physical effect will still be immune to physical damage and physical control.); #Chapter 41-45 added into Conquest; #The position of Ninja was stepped back for better output of damage; #Wandy's sustained damage was increased; #Adjustment at Ultimate Resolve of Celeste's Blood Awaken skill: increase the physical attack and attack speed; #Adjustment at Maim of Zoe: Zoe jumps behind the foe with lowest HP to attack, dealing physical damage and maiming the foe which can reduce her attack speed by 70 and healing received by 60. Zoe will deal extra damage to this foe. If Zoe's Agi is higher than the target. the maiming time will double; #Adjustment on Tokugawa Reduce the HP regen of Heavenly Gospel; increase the divine damage of Holy Baptism; reduce the HP recovery of Decalog; increase the attack speed of Revelation; increase the damage of Glorious Sacrifice; reduce the MP Regen of HP loss. Tokugawa was deeply loved and widely used by many masters because of her decent healing and damage. But we also found that she is all-round in every aspect. So we decided to reduce her healing and increase her damage in order to take Tokugawa back in right position; #Adjustment on Camila Reduce the attack speed and HP of bats; increase the HP recovery of bats; reduce the damage of Blood Servant; increase the healing of Blood Servant; Reduce the lasting time of Blood Shield. As a rear mage, Camila possesses decent healing and damage. So we nerfed the bats and damage of Blood Servant. To keep balance, we also strengthened bats and HP recovery of Blood Servant to make Camila have better healing; #Adjustment on Pets, Tudu: Reduce basic healing of Restore; Merlin: Reduce the damage of Magic Wheel; Kulo: Increase the healing of Timeline and the healing of Time Shift; Yoyo: Increase the basic damage and damage cap of Shining Prism; Tudu and Merlin are the deeply loved and widely used pets by our players. They both have high pick rate in battle. As a pet to count debuff, Tudu has excellent healing. So we decided to reduce some of her healing. And Merlin dealt extravagant damage sometimes in battle. So we adjusted her damage for better balance. Kulo and Yoyo had low pick rate before, we strengthened them and hope this will bring them back into the field of our players; #New skill was added to Archie's skin Stadium Pioneer; #Now when Guan Yin MP is full, she will unleash her ultimate first and then cast other skills; #Isabella: Now cotton was adjusted to the unit that can't be selected. v 1.145.0 26, 2018 Update #New BG online: Revali; #New Awakening online: Lucifer; #New Sticker online: Kitty Sticker; #New Skill Skin online: Susan's Love Envoy and Elvis' Bunny Doll; #New item Danmaku: A dangerous launcher, used to launch Danmake on the screen. v 1.144.0 19, 2018 Emergency Patch #Unspecified. v 1.143.0 19, 2018 Update #New BG online: Himiko; #New Pet online: Ollie; #New Awakening online: Samurai; #New Skill Skin online: Muppet's Manjusaka and Anna's Insects Catching. v 1.140.0 - 1.142.0 12, 2018 Emergency Patches #Unspecified. v 1.139.0 12, 2018 Update #New Awakening online: Dracula; #New Blood Awakening online: Diva; #New Skill Skin Online: Caitlyn Candy Girl, Smartie Sweet Idol; #New Pack Online: Skills Points Pack, Pet Gears Pack, Coins Pack, Skill Books Pack; #New Stickers Online: Sweet Idol Stickers, Rock Idol Stickers; #Skin Fragment Online. v 1.138.0 05, 2018 Update #New BG online: Puny, Camila, Golian; #New Skin Skill Online: Pretty Butterfly skin sill of Cynthia, Soccer Babe skin skill of Zombia, Rock Idol skill skin of Matador; #New awakening online: Tokugawa; #New skin in skinroom; #Fixed guild war's invest button. v 1.137.0 29, 2018 Update #Fixed the Guild activity bug. v 1.136.0 28, 2018 Update #Room Stats Catalog online: Master can check it by clicking Room and Ket button; #Add new skill on Elvis Bunny Doll skin; #Open intimacy system for BG: KongMing, Werewolf, Annie, Wild Girl, Revolver, Yenn, Poppi, Matador, Priestess, Handana, Samurai, Anna; #BG skin display online: Masters can check BG original painting, awaken painting, and skin in Library; #Add BG name display in team: When master click others' head icon on Top Floor or Rank, BG name will be shown under BG icon; #Search function online: Masters can search BG by entering BG name in Girls list; #Increase guild members' active points upper limit to 1000 every day. #Add Staf of Excellence, Star of Honor, and Star of Specialty into chapter 20 reward list; #New Guild Invitation Online: Add Invitation button on all masters personal information board, and only guild leader and vice leader can invite master who meet the guild requirement to join one's own guild. The invitation will be expired after 72 hours in social, notice; #Intimacy spending items auto jump: When you click spend intimacy items in your bag, it will jump to BG intimacy interface automatically; #Added new skinroom: Click switch to enter a new skinroom, the currency of this skinroom will be obtained from event in the future; #Sorcery War chapter 4 online; #Added new book in cabinet, Beach Park; #Remove the cap of Guild Mall coins 99999; #Add skip button in vending machine pull page; BG Skills balance adjustment: #Dracula's ult strengthened: Now Dracula has higher speed of HP recovery when she is in Vampire mode; #Matador's skills strengthened: From Behind and Reveal Frailty: time of damage taken reduction increased. Vulnerability damage increased; #Adjustment to Nun's skill Divinity: Every time Nun suffers damage, she will gain and HP recovery buff that lasts 5 seconds. This buff can stack up; #Adjustment to Aquaris' skin skill: When Aquaris uses the skin Flower Elf, she will gain 30 physical damage reduction and spell damage reduction at first. When she suffers physical damage, 2 of spell damage reduction will convert to physical damage reduction. And vice versa when she suffers spell damage. It can be converted repeatedly. When one of the damage reductions become 0, they will not convert anymore; #Adjustment to Anna's Draining Blade: Sword Soul is very sensitive to airborne targets. When an enemy gets lifted off the ground, invisible blades will absorb her HP, armor, and spell resistance to transfer to Anna. The stolen effects will last until the battle ends; #Adjustment to Nia's Killing Strike: Damage growth of certain max HP was adjusted from 0.2 to 0.1 per level. 2016⏬ v 1.27.0 4, 2016 Update #Time:August 4, 2016 17:00 GMT Plus 8 #Added Muppet in Medium Exp Vending Machine; #Scroll of Muppet can be exchanged in Champion Exchange; #Added 6 more commodities in Champion Exchange; #Fixed the false requirement methods in Library; #Fixed the bug of wrong portrait; #Fixed the bug of some descriptions of Chinese. #Fixed the wrong descriptions of August sign in Battle girl: Litana; v 1.28.0 12, 2016 Update #Update Time: August 12, 2016 Update 10:00 am (GMT Plus 8); #Pet System online, every player shall receive 1 free Pet after update; #New SX Battle Girl: Sapphire online; #Scroll of Nagaia can be exchanged in Guild Exchange; #New Challenge: Sky Tower online; #Add 6 more items in Guild Exchange; #Fixed the Bug of Battle Girls' names in Library are backward; #Fixed the bug of some skills' descriptions are wrong; #Fixed some wrong descriptions of Gears; #Fixed wrong info of Lavia's Awakening Mission; v 1.29.0 18, 2016 Update #Update Time: August 18, 2016 16:00 (GMT Plus 8); #New Awakening Mission: Smartie online; #Add Elina in Small Exp Vending Machine; #Add Dracula in Medium Vending Machine; #Scroll of Dracula can be exchanged in Top Floor Exchange; #Added Sapphire's detailed files in Library; #Incoming Battle Girls; files can be reviewed in Library; #Fixed the wrong acquirement of Battle Girls in Library; #Fixed the bug of some Pets' wrong description; #Fixed some Battle Girls' wrong Descriptions; v 1.31.0 25, 2016 Update #Update Time: August 25, 2016 14:00 (GMT Plus 8) #New Awakening Quest: Javelin online; #Add Hottie's acquirement method in Library; #Add Dracula's acquirement method in Library; #Fixed the Chinese dsecription of Guild Event; #Fixed the wrong description of Bobo's 4th skill; #Fixed some wrong dialogues in Library; v 1.33.0 1, 2016 Update #Update Time: September 1, 2016 18:00 (GMT Plus 8) #New SX Battle Girl: Elisa online; #New Awaken Quest: Gambler online; #New System for awakened battle girl: Alchemy online; #Added Phancy in Medium Exp Juice Vending Machice; #Added scroll of Phancy in 1 on 1 Exchange; # Fixed the bug that Smartie's awakening quest can not be finished; # Fixed the skills squence of Werewolf (Buff first, then reduce enemies defense); # Fixed the bug of diamonds cannot be delivered by reaching highest rank in Top Floor; # Fixed the bug of some descriptions are Chinese; # Fixed the bug of some wrong spells; # Modified the portrait of Boxer's Skin; v 1.34.0 / 1.35.0 8, 2016 Update #Update Time: September 8, 2016 15:00 (GMT Plus 8) #New Awaken Quest: Wu Kong online; #Litana can be summoned from Medium Vending Machine; #Scroll of Litana can be exchanged in Champion Exchange; #Fixed the wrong description of Pengpeng's 3rd skill; #Fixed the wrong description of Hanzo's 3rd skill; #Fixed the description of awakened Aquaris on the 60th Floor of Sky Tower; Category:Patch Notes